


Doctor, Doctor

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Broken Bone, Burn injuries, Doctor!Reader, F/F, Firefighter!Carol, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol gets some minor injuries in a fire and Maria takes her to the hospital where she meets the cute doctor.  From then on Carol finds little ways to go back to the hospital.





	Doctor, Doctor

“I don’t need to go to the hospital,” Carol complained as she was wheeled into the hospital by her best friend Maria. Carol had some minor injuries from the fire that they had just put out and Maria had seen that Carol was injured. **  
**

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, Carol.” Maria knew her friend was going to be like this. Carol hated going to the hospital and tried to downplay her injuries sometimes. “Steve will not be pleased if you’re not given the all clear by an actual doctor.”

Carol frown and sat in the wheelchair, she thought this was incredibly ridiculous. But Maria was just as stubborn as she was and she knew Steve would bench her unless she was looked over by a doctor.

A nurse took Carol and Maria back to a room and told them a doctor would be with them momentarily. The silence stretched on as they waited and waited. After about twenty minutes the doctor came in looking at Carol’s chart. “Hello Ms. Danvers, I’m Doctor Y/L/N, and I’ll be the one looking you over.”

When you looked up and smiled at her Carol suddenly never wanted to leave the ER. “Great,” she stuttered causing Maria to give her a strange look.

“Just some minor burns on your arms, and a possible sprain yes?” You asked as you set Carol’s chart down and walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” Carol wanted to slap herself for the monosyllable answers. She could face burning building without blinking an eye, but apparently, in the face of a pretty doctor, she was a stammering mess.

Maria rolled her eyes as she realized what was going on. “I’ll be in the waiting room if you need me.” Carol looked at her friend desperately, but Maria only grinned and gave a jaunty little wave before pulling the door shut behind her leaving Carol alone with you.

“I’m just gonna check your vitals real quick,” you told her. Your fingers found her pulse and found that it was beating wildly, “Nervous, Miss Danvers?”

The grin you gave her nearly sent her into cardiac arrest, “No, uh, not nervous. Just excess adrenaline probably.”

You listened to her lungs to make sure they were functioning as they should be. When you were satisfied you looked over the burns. “Well, it looks like these are just first degree burns, nothing serious thankfully. I’ll send you home with some ointment and instructions. Make sure to use loose gauze for a few days to just help protect the areas and cool water to soothe them.” You bed down to her ankle and began putting pressure on the area, you saw Carol wince. “What’s the pain like?”

“It’s uncomfortable but manageable,” she told you.

“That’s good, but I’m still going to do x-rays to just be on the safe side,” you called for a nurse to tell her what needed to be done. “Clint is gonna take you to get your x-rays done. I’m going to let your friend know you’re okay and get started on your paperwork. When you finish up I’ll come to look over your results with you and from there send you on your way.”

You disappeared out the door and went to talk to Maria. Clint helped Carol into the wheelchair and wheeled her to the x-ray room. “She’s single,” he said.

“What?” Carol stammered.

“The Doc, she’s single. Honestly too into her work to notice a pretty girl when she comes into the ER.”

“I think you’re mistaken,” Carol said.

Clint merely shrugged, “Whatever you say.” 

He did her x-rays and then took her back the room. You came back a few minutes later and gave her the all clear. Nothing was broken, but you instructed her to stay off her feet and gave a set of crutches to use. Then you were gone and Carol was mentally smacking herself for not thinking of reasons to get you to stay in the room longer.

After a few weeks you went back to work, the thought of you still on her mind. Maria tried to get her to go back to ask you out, but Carol wasn’t having any of it. The guys would ask Maria what had gotten into Carol and she would shrug and tell them she wasn’t sure. It was up to her to share with the others what had gotten into her.

They were currently fighting another fire when Peter was injured. “I’ll take him to the hospital,” Carol offered. The others needed to stay at the scene and continue working. Carol got in the ambulance with him and off they went.

When they made to the emergency room Carol’s eyes scanned the group of doctors and nurses hoping to see signs of you, but there weren’t any. She deflated a little, but she remembered she needed to be strong for Peter.

She was sitting in the room with him when the door opened and you walked in, “Mr. Parker, I’m Doctor Y/L/N, and I’ll be the one looking over you.” You flashed him a smile and then looked to see Carol sitting in the room as well, her smile seemed to grow. “Miss Danvers, good to see you looking better as well.”

“Good to see you too, Doc,” she replied. 

You looked back at Peter and began looking him over. “All right Mr. Parker, I’m going to have Nurse Barton wheel you down to x-rays so we can make sure nothing’s wrong there. We’ll be here when you get back and then we can discuss what you need to do from here.”

Peter nodded and let Clint help him into the chair and then was wheeled out of the room. Carol looked up at Carol, “How is he?”

“He’s got a few pretty bad burns, and a possible broken arm, but other than that he seems to be in tip-top shape. What happened?”

Carol rubbed the back of her neck, “I wasn’t in there with him when he was injured, but the ceiling caved in apparently from what our buddy Sam said. Peter just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“He’ll heal quickly, and should be fine within the next month or so,” you told her.

“That’s a relief,” Carol said. She flashed you a smile and you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach. “Would you–” Carol was cut off by Peter being wheeled back in, him and Clint laughing at something that was said.

You excused yourself to go check on his results and promised to be back as quickly as you could. When you returned you confirmed that Peter had a broken arm and had a cast put on and strict instructions to not do anything strenuous. Then you gave him medicine for the pain and the burns and sent you on your way.

The next time Carol went to the hospital was on her own and not because she was injured. She was in civilian clothing which is why it took you a moment to recognize her. One of the nurses had said someone was waiting at the front desk for you. You wondered who it could be, then you saw the blonde and realized that it was Carol.

You straightened your jacket and walked over, “Carol, is something wrong? Is Peter okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine. Complaining that he’s on house arrest, but Bucky and Sam are taking real good care of him.” You knew there was a story behind that because of how she said that, but you didn’t want to get into it at the moment. You were curious to see why she was here if nothing was wrong.

“Then what can I do for you?” You cocked your head slightly and gave her a curious look. She seemed nervous.

“I was trying to ask you this while Peter was here, but we got interrupted and I lost my nerve after that. But I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime?” She shifted from foot to foot, she shouldn’t have come here. “I just, uh, Maria, my friend, she said that I should do this. This was a mistake, you’re very busy and at work. I’m just gonna go,” she turned to leave, but you called out to her and she stopped.

“Friday night at seven meet me at that Thai restaurant on 2nd Avenue,” you told her.

She nodded her head, her smile growing, “Can’t wait, Doc.”


End file.
